Honey Badger
}} The Honey Badger is an American Integrally Suppressed Carbine. It is unlocked at rank 62, or it can be purchased with credits. History The AAC Honey Badger PDW 'is a Personal Defense Weapon ('PDW) based on the AR-15 platform. It is chambered in .300 AAC Blackout (7.62x35mm) and produced by Advanced Armament Corporation, a subsidiary of Freedom Group. Both the rifle and the caliber used were developed in close cooperation with American special operations units to create a suitable and effective replacement for the MP5SD and similar weapon systems. In-Game ''General Information The Honey Badger is an integrally suppressed carbine based on the AR-15 platform. It is almost like an M4A1, with the only difference in damage is the minimum damage, which is higher at 22 compared to 19. This allows for the Honey Badger to be more effective than the M4A1 past 120 studs, especially with the tight spread. However, the Honey Badger does have 10 studs less for the maximum and minimum damage ranges compared to the M4A1, and while it is negligible, it balances out the damage differences of both weapons. Other than damage, the weapons are pretty much the same with the similar reload speed and reload animation, as well as the same 30-round magazine size. However, due to having an integral suppressor, it cannot put on barrel attachments, unlike the M4A1, and has a higher recoil. Usage & Tactics The Honey Badger is very suitable for a stealthy play style. However, it is difficult to use at longer ranges as its damage drops off to 22 which, makes it a five-shot kill (5SK). Despite this, the spread is very tight and easy to control, making full-auto usable at longer ranges if the player is accustomed to the recoil pattern. The player may want to treat the Honey Badger like an M16A3 or M4A1 with a normal suppressor attached. Considering its 5SK, it is more comparable to a suppressed M16A3 in terms of performance to an extent. Due to the weapon having an integral suppressor, it has worse ballistics compared to the other M4/M16 variants. It is typical for most integrally suppressed weapons to have lower velocities than their non-suppressed counterparts. It has the bullet velocity of the AK47, 2000 studs per second, which is not necessarily bad but is lower compared to most other assault rifles like the M16A4 or M16A3. Attachments wise, it is best to use a Stubby Grip or an Angled Grip to help with its vertical recoil. For an optic, it is best to use its Iron Sights which are clean and unobstructed, Coyote Sight, or Reflex Sight. The Honey Badger has excellent penetration capabilities thanks to the heavy ammunition it uses and can successfully penetrate thin walls. However, the player cannot penetrate average thickness walls. Conclusion The Honey Badger is a good weapon to ambush enemies. The Honey Badger is also good at close range, due to its integral suppressor, but it is also viable at medium and even longer ranges due to its tight spread and its decent muzzle velocity for a suppressed weapon. It is a versatile option, having the best of a suppressed weapon—no muzzle flash and remaining off the radar—while not compromising mid-long range capabilities, something that hinders other integrally suppressed weapons. It is similar to the M16A3, being able to compete in close-quarters-combat (CQC) but also at medium ranges. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Integral suppressor. * Better muzzle velocity than other integrally and conventionally suppressed weapons. * Good hipfire performance. * High penetration for its class. * Clean and unobstructive iron sights. * Easy to use. * Good rate of fire (RoF). * Fast reload times. Cons: * Cannot equip barrel attachments. * High first shot recoil. * Lower than average muzzle velocity. * Below average time to kill (TTK) 'Trivia' * While classified as a PDW in real life, it is featured in the carbine section in Phantom Forces. ** The Honey Badger was originally classified as a carbine in-game prior to being re-classified as an assault rifle by StyLiS Studios in January 2017. This change was later reversed on July 4th, 2018. * In real life, the actual barrel is only 15 cm (6 inches) long, making it close to useless without its suppressor. * The Honey Badger was added in part five of the Summer Update on 7/16/2016 after the M4 and M16 revamp. * The Honey Badger is named after the animal of the same name. * The Honey Badger's original damage model used to be 32->19, making the Honey Badger identical to the M4A1 except for the integral suppressor, worse range and higher recoil. * The Honey Badger is the only weapon in-game chambered in .300 AAC Blackout. * In real life, the Honey Badger's .300 AAC Blackout round has similar ballistics to the 7.62x39mm round, the same round used by the AK47, AKM, SKS and Groza-1. * Before v.3.13.0, the Honey Badger had a different reloading sound than the rest of the AR-15 Family series of weapons. * The .300 Blackout round uses in the Honey Badger has the same sized parts of an AR-15, because the round shares the same bore size as the .223 Remington—the commercial round that the 5.56x45mm NATO round is based on. Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Integrally Suppressed Weapons Category:AR-15 Family Category:Carbines